Dares, Drinks, and Desires
by DetectiveKateBeckettCastle
Summary: Lisbon promised herself she would never used alcohol to numb pain but she breaks down and it leads to her and Jane playing a drunken game of truth or dare. Little does she know, this simple game reveals feelings she'd kept hidden and leaves her wondering if any of it was real, or if it was just a game of truth or dare...


Dares, Drinks, & Desire

By: S.K. Knight

**A/N: Yes, I know what you're thinking, "Another Mentalist fic?" but since my last one was serious & considerably lacking in Jisbon (*cough* Erin.), I thought I would do a light & funny one. This was inspired by a couple of my Twitter buds and it is dedicated to them: Karini (xxkah), Iris (JaneXLisbon) & Luiza (luvthementalist) They're part of the Jisbon Army with me & I love you all. This one's for you guys! I know some stuff is OOC, but bear with me & please enjoy & review! ~DetectiveKateBeckettCastle**

******Disclaimer: Don't own The Mentalist or its characters**. All rights to rightful owners.

* * *

Lisbon opened her desk drawer and stared at the whiskey that occupied it. She'd promised herself after her parents died that she'd never drink in excess and she'd always monitor how much she drank, but tonight was different. Tonight, she simply wanted to numb the pain. The pain that she felt was because she knew Jane wasn't ready for a relationship with her, even though she desperately wanted him to be. As she checked to make sure no one was around, she muttered a quick apology to her parents and then, lifted the bottle out of the drawer, pouring herself a glass. She downed it quickly, and poured more and more until she was sure she was tipsy. She stuck the bottle back in her desk quickly as she heard footsteps. As she shut the drawer, until she saw her blonde colleague poke his head though the door, he looked like he'd been drinking too. She'd supposed he'd been thinking about Angela and Charlotte again and the pain had become too much.  
"Lisbon, have you been drinking?" He had a very slight slur in his tone.  
She nodded, a slight slur on her tone as well. "Yes, you too?"  
"Yes. I started thinking about them again." he admitted.  
She looked at him. "We should play Truth or Dare, to get our minds off things."  
Jane shrugged. "Why not?"  
Lisbon and Jane each took seats on the couch in her office and Lisbon smiled. "Ok, Jane, truth or dare?"  
Jane thought for a moment. "Truth."  
Lisbon smirked and thought of a good question. "What was your first impression of me when we met?"  
Jane smirked back. "That you were too by-the-book and easily irritated."  
Lisbon laughed. "Interesting. My turn."  
Jane smiled. "Truth or dare?  
Lisbon grinned. "Dare."  
Jane paused, thinking. "I dare you to…steal the Chinese food Rigsby left in the break room fridge, and leave a note to make him think it was Cho."  
Lisbon rose from the couch. "You're on."  
Jane watched as she went past the dark, empty bullpen to the break room, opened the fridge, taking out the Chinese food container labeled "Wayne's food. DO NOT TOUCH OR ELSE." in black permanent marker on the side. She pushed it deep down in the trash. She grabbed a sticky note from Grace's desk and wrote in Cho's neat block capitals, "Thanks for the food, man. -Cho." and stuck it on Rigsby's desk, smirking at Jane before she made her way back to her office with Jane. They took their seats on the couch once again.

"Not bad, Teresa." Jane praised, smiling.  
She laughed, then turned serious. "Truth or dare?"  
Jane sighed. "Truth."  
"Chicken." Lisbon taunted.  
Jane faked being hurt. "I am not!"  
"You so are." she smiled. "Focus."  
Lisbon stared into his eyes and took a breath. "Do you love me?"  
"Yes…always have, Teresa." he answered with the same light slur and Lisbon's heart skipped a beat and she wasn't sure if it was due to his response or the alcohol, but she didn't care and Jane's voice made her breathe again.  
"Truth or dare?" he questioned.  
"Dare." Lisbon said again in her light slur, without leaned forward and smiled.  
She could feel his warm breath on her ear as he whispered, "I dare you…to kiss me."

He leaned back and smiled and she leaned toward him and soon, his mouth was on hers, and she felt his tongue inside of her mouth as her tongue danced delicately around his. He breath quickened as she felt his hands in her long dark brown hair. Electricity shot through her body, igniting every nerve and making them come alive. Then, as quickly as it began, the feeling disappeared as he pulled away, smiling.  
Now, it was her turn to whisper, "Your place or mine?"  
It took him only seconds to reply, "Mine."

* * *

The sunlight poured in through the window as Lisbon wearily opened her eyes. She shut them again quickly from the brightness. She put a hand to her head, feeling it throb painfully. She looked to her right and saw the bed empty as she opened her eyes. She sat up holding the sheet against herself, realizing she was naked, and not in her own room. _What the hell happened last night? _she thought, as she got out of bed, picking up her clothes from the floor and beginning to dress. After she dressed, she headed out of the bedroom and almost stumbled backward as she saw Jane, dressed and cooking eggs at the stove. _I slept with Jane?!_ she thought.  
Jane turned and smiled when he saw her. "Good morning, Lisbon. Eggs? Aspirin?" he asked, offering her a plate.  
She shook her head hastily, after accepting the pill and swallowing it down with water. "No, no…I really need to go now, I'm, um, late…for work." She left quickly and  
drove to work.

* * *

"I swear, Rigsby, for the last time, I did _not _eat your food." Cho insisted, when Lisbon walked in. Grace was watching the events while hiding a smile.  
"That's not what this note says." Rigsby countered and Lisbon made her way quickly to her office. Jane arrived a few minutes later and poked his head in her office and it all came flooding back: The whiskey, the kiss, everything.  
"Jane, leave me alone. I'm not in the mood." she said, getting up from her desk and attempting to leave, but he blocked her way and smiled.  
Lisbon frowned. "Jane, I'm serious."

He leaned forward and she backed up, but he smirked and whispered in her ear, "I don't regret it, you know, and I may have been intoxicated, but I stand by what I said."  
Lisbon crossed her arms and tried to play dumb. "What don't you regret?"  
He smiled and whispered in her ear, "Kissing you, of course."  
Lisbon was shocked. "And what about um…?"  
Jane touched her cheek. "I don't regret last night, either."  
Lisbon frowned. "Were you pretending to be drunk?"  
Jane chuckled. "No, I was, but I wasn't as drunk as I made you believe, and if you'd allow me, I'd like to kiss you again."  
Lisbon still frowned. "No."  
Jane smiled. "Please. Everything I said was true. I do love you and it's time for me to move on. I've loved you since the first day I laid eyes on you, Teresa."  
Lisbon smiled slightly. "Really?"  
Jane nodded, and she stepped closer to him.  
"So…we kissed, huh? You mind reminding me how it felt?" she asked, and she stepped closer.  
He looped an arm around her waist, pulling her close to him, pausing only to move a long, dark brown hair from her face before he kissed her deeply. Lisbon's nerves were electrified again and she put her arms around his neck and he broke the kiss."I love you, Teresa." Jane whispered, and they both smiled at each other. They glanced at Rigsby and Cho yelling in the bullpen outside of her office window and she smiled and Jane."Do you think we should tell Rigsby about…?" Lisbon asked, watching while smirking.  
"Nah, he'll figure it out." Jane told her, and they both laughed.


End file.
